


Sneeze

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: Brian is sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **[ My eyes are itchy and watery, my throat is scratchy and raw, my nose is stuffy and runny, and I'm just sick of being sick. ]**

He sneezed for what must have been the hundredth time, give or take. With a croaky groan he rolled to one side, grabbed a handful of tissues – some fresh, most used – and blew his never ending runny nose.

“Don’t throw them on the floor!” the broken record roared from the kitchen.

He mimicked Sal and pocketed the tissues in his sleeve, not caring whether they leaked or not, and curled back into a ball.

“And that was sneeze number 11, so don’t go exaggerating,” called Sal with a smug hint to his tone.

Brian fuckin’ hated being sick.


End file.
